In the conventional technology, the electrical connection between the light source board and driver board in LED lighting equipment is achieved with a wire, each of whose ends are separately soldered onto the light source board and driver board by hand, thus supplying the LED light source on the light source board with electricity. This method of electrical connection requires much time and effort, there is no way to achieve automatic assembly, and it is also unreliable and is easy to short-circuit.
In order to improve the connection between the light source board and driver board, technicians have developed a variety of direct plug-in connectors. For example, the two types of connector disclosed in patent applications CN201210562730.1 and CN201310527555.7 both of which are incorporated by reference. Direct plug-in connectors use sockets mounted on the light source board and pins mounted on the driver board make a connection, simplifying the conventional process of connecting wires by hand. Thus the task of connecting wires is made more convenient, and automatic assembly is made possible. However, there still remain problems with existing direct plug-in connectors. These can include complex structure, relatively high cost and low adaptability. For example, existing connectors use metal with plastic insulation material, making design and fabrication complex; thus requiring a high level of precision for assembly; therefore, the scrap rate is high. Furthermore, the creepage distance is not adjustable so the connectors are not adaptable to different sizes of LED lighting equipment and thus has low adaptability.